Bracelet constructions wherein outwardly extending wing members are resiliently connected to an intermediate head member are known. Such constructions, however, generally utlize either coil-type spring means in association with a pintle construction, or rely on complex interconnection mechanisms when utilizing flat or leaf-type spring means. An example of the former-type construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,108 and the latter-type construction in U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,094.
These above constructions are both expensive and require complex assembly procedures. Also, although it is desirable to avoid coil springs since they tend to lose their resilience and usually require a separate spring for each wing, the use of flat leaf springs has also created problems, due to the necessity of properly positioning the spring, and due to the necessity of providing effective means for connecting the wings to the head. The need thus exists for a simple, low-cost, yet reliable bracelet head and wing construction which may be readily assembled and which affords the necessary resilient mounting between the wing and head elements to assure easy spreading or opening of the wings for removal or placement of the bracelet on one's wrist.